


Never Had The Chance to Say I’m Sorry

by ghost_7am



Category: Darkwing - Fandom
Genre: AU, Human AU, Implied Quackervolt, Megavolt is a nervous wreck and kind of breaks down, Oneshot, Other, Probably ooc, Quackerjack and Megavolt went to the same highschool together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_7am/pseuds/ghost_7am
Summary: Megavolt arrives an at apartment to reunite with someone he left a long time ago...
Relationships: Megavolt&Original Character, Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	Never Had The Chance to Say I’m Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I thought of today and scribbled down in my notes so I’m sorry if it isn’t the best!!!  
> (I swear I’ll get to I’m Gone ch 2)

Elmo stood in front of the apartment door nervously, adjusting his shirts collar as he choked back a lump in his throat. He didn’t really have any normal clothes aside from his work outfit from Quackwerks. He had no reason to act like this, trembling as he slowly lifted up a hand. ‘They probably forgot about me...‘ he thought to himself then took in a deep breath, ‘well... either way, it doesn’t hurt to try...’

{Knock Knock!}

He immediately regretted his decision and started backing away from the door, clutching his arm. Tears formed in his eyes but he perked up to the sound of the door creaking, he froze when he saw a tall, dark person with dreadlocks wearing a dress shirt, shabby hoodie, pyjama bottoms and square glasses standing in the doorway.

“Can I help you?” They asked politely, clearly just woken up from a nap, they rubbed their eyes and looked down at Elmo. The radio from within their house could faintly be heard...

His grip tightened and he anxiously sputtered out, “N-Nopa..?” He swore at himself internally. ‘you dimwit! What are you doing!?‘ Elmo threw his hand on his head.

“Sorry, I-“

They gasped and put their hand up to their mouth, shaking. “Elmo? Is... is that really you?” He nodded in response and they smiled, pulling him into a tight hug.

“I thought you were gone!”

He hugged back and smiled softly, holding back tears. “No, I’m still here... I’m sorry I left you, I-I didn’t know where to go after what I did...” He placed his head on their shoulder, sighing. “This is all my fault...”

They softly cupped his face, frowning slightly “oh El... none of it was your fault, I should’ve been a better parent to you...”

He grasped their wrist and squeezed it gently, “No, Nopa... you’re the best parent I could’ve asked for. You did everything you could to help me...” he looked down slightly as tears rolled down.

“I was so ungrateful... I wish I wasn’t such a forgetful idiot... maybe then, all of this could’ve been avoided...”

They gently rubbed his scarred cheek and sighed, “Please don’t blame yourself for what those horrible people did to you... you had every right to be angry.”

He lent into his parent’s hand and sobbed, his tears stung his scarred skin- Elmo’s hair sparked as he began to break down, clinging to their arm. “I’m a monster, pa... I’ve hurt so many people- I don’t deserve forgiveness...”

They brought their son in close and hugged him tightly, “Shhh... none of that is true, sweetheart... you’ve never been a monster and never will be. You’re just misunderstood...”

Elmo buried his face in their neck as his breathing hitched, his entire body being shaken to the core, feeling a sharp pain in his heart as they said those words, “Y-you don’t know w-what I’ve done...” he muttered and hiccuped.

They frowned and rubbed his back, attempting to soothe his aching heart. “I do... and I forgive you.” They slowly let go and wiped away his tears, “You’ll always be my son, no matter what...”

He put a hand over theirs and cracked a small smile, still trying to calm down. “T-Thank you... for everything...“

They laughed softly and held his hand. “Don’t thank me, being here is enough... now, let’s get you inside- okay?” He nodded and they lead him inside their apartment, it was just like how he remembered it.

He looked around, astounded. “Everything is all here...” he ran over to a shelf and picked up a Rubik’s Cube. “My old Rubik’s Cube!” He exclaimed happily then looked at his parent, “you kept all of my stuff after all of these years?”

“I was hoping you’d come back one day... so I never threw any of it away.” They then walked over to their desk and crouched down, picking up a large cardboard box from underneath it. “There’s a few more boxes, but they’re in the other room, you can look through this one while I make some coffee.”

Elmo nodded and put the cube back then took the box from them, “I guess the waiting wasn’t for nothing! Oh um... can I have some coffee as well?” He asked, awkwardly.

“Of course, what kind?” They replied as they walked into the kitchen, grabbing the jar of ground coffee beans.

He paused for a second and hummed, “White, please.” He gazed down at the box in his grasp, wondering what could be inside. He began to trace the corners of it with his fingertips, zoning out.

“Okay, you know you can open it if you want to. That’s why I gave it to you, El.” They chuckled, and collected some mugs from the cabinet.

He snapped out of it and looked at them, “Huh? O-oh yeah, I knew that.” He shuffled to the coffee table and placed the large box on the surface, he then sat down on the floor and opened it.

Inside of the box was a bunch of different trinkets, miscellaneous junk from his room and science projects- including a couple makeshift robots from house supplies, two or three posters of mad scientists, some stress toys but one thing caught his eye. A small plush doll of a mole, it was incredibly soft.

Elmo picked up the plush and gently stroked it, reminiscing on the old times... Turning red at the thought of the person who gave it to him. He then helped and jumped when his parent sat down next to him, “O-oh, I didn’t see you there.”

They put the coffees on the table in front of them and smiled, looking at him. “Isn’t that the plush that your friend gave to you? He was very sweet, wasn’t he?”

Elmo nodded and put the box aside, only holding onto the doll. “Yeah, Uh, I’m actually still in contact with Jacky...”

“Oh really? How has he been?” They asked and tilted their head, holding their mug gently, a knowing smile on their face.

“He’s been doing good... we started living together not too long ago.” He said as the carefully placed the plush down, avoiding their gaze. 

“That’s good to hear... I’m glad you two are getting along.“ They hummed and sipped their coffee again. “Would you like to see what I’ve been working on all these years?”

The question caught Elmo so off guard, he burnt his tongue on his drink. 

“Agh-!”

His parent pat his shoulder and laughed softly. “Let it cool down first before you drink it, El.” 

“You’re still doing freelance programming?” Elmo asked, as he rest his drink on the table. 

“Not exactly..” They said with a sigh. “I’ve gone into robotics.”

“What! Really?! Now I really wanna see what you’ve made!” Elmo bounced a little in place excitedly, like he was a kid again.

“You’ll see it in due time, try to relax for now... the years haven’t been kind to the both of us.” They carefully traced the brim of the coffee cup and sighed again. 

He paused then nodded, grabbing the plush and leant back as well. “That’s true...” he closed his eyes, holding the plush close to his chest- finally feeling somewhat at peace...


End file.
